Astri
Astri is a young female half-blood and the widow of Einarr. Information Description Astri is described as a snow white gryfess with fierce eyes. Her voice is described as, like her mate, the voice of a singer. Personality She is weak and timid and is especially so after her mate is killed. When her kit is born, she seems to be a little stronger and filled with hope. After Sverin is killed and most Aesir return to the Winderost, she seems cold and untrusting, even going as far as to say, straight to Shard's face, that they were safer under a tyrant king. Role The mother of Eyvindr. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Astri is mentioned briefly after the Daynight flights, when Shard sees that she is newly mated to Einarr. Skyfire After Einarr returns from hunting near the sea, she is there along with her future wingsister Kenna, Ragna, Sigrun and other pregnant females. She helps her mate sing the Gryfon Mother's Lament for the other pregnant females. Later, when Sverin was about to exile Thyra and other Vanir, her mate speaks out against him and is killed by Sverin. Astri wails in sadness, but follows Sigrun and Ragna to hide with the wolves. A Shard of Sun Astri appears at the beginning of the book when the Aesir and Vanir are on Black Rock singing the Song of Last Light. She is with her mother Asfrid and mother-in-law Eyvin as Ragna sings the song. She later appears when Caj returns with Halvden. When Thyra declares that Halvden will be spared, she lashes out against her and tries to get him killed again, calling him wicked and evil. Her wingsister Kenna asks what she would do if it were Einarr, and Astri says they aren't wingsisters anymore and says she is choosing Einarr. She then flees and Sigrun follows. By the Silver Wind Astri appears briefly with her mother when her father, Ollar, is exiled for insulting Thyra and Ragna. Eyvin tells Ollar to say goodbye to them, but he refuses and flies away. After the deadly battle with the wyrms, Astri brings out her kit, Eyvindr. She shows him to Rashard and tells him that he will be the finest gryfon in the pride. In the Short Stories The Starward Light When Brynja asks around to see who has the best singing voice, it is mentioned that it is Astri. She first appears with Eyvindr, and agrees to help Brynja sing. The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Relationships Einarr After Sverin kills her mate, Astri is distraught over his death. This clearly shows that she loved him. Kenna Although Kenna's and Astri's interactions aren't shown all that much, it is revealed during Skyfire that they would make good wingsisters. Between Skyfire and A Shard of Sun, they become wingsisters; Astri's timid nature helps to contrast with Kenna's fiery one and vice versa. However, after Halvden's return, Astri severes their wingsister bond. Eyvindr Astri does not want anything to happen to her son, as she doesn't want to lose him like she lost her mate. She always keeps him close. It is shown in The Salmon Run that she fears for his safety, as she doesn't want him to participate in the Run. Rashard Torva Torva replaced Kenna as Astri's wingsister. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes ''Skyfire Quotes ''A Shard of Sun Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Astri: Eyvindr, son-of-Einarr. He'll be the finest in the pride, my lord.'' ''Rashard: I know it. ''The Starward Light'' Quotes ''The Salmon Run'' Quotes Trivia *Astri's name could possibly be derived from 'Astridr', meaning 'beautiful goddess'. **This name fits her, as she is described as beautiful many times over. *Along with Tollak and Dagr, Astri is one of the only known Half-Bloods born during Sverin's rule who stayed in the Silver Isles. *As of Rise of the Dragon Star, she is tied with Rashard, Stigr and Sverin and having more than one wing-siblingRise of the Dragon Star Chapter 6. Gallery Canon Astri ref (did my best to make her pale!).png|Astri Reference References Citations Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Gryfons Category:Half-Bloods Category:Huntresses Category:The Salmon Run Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons